


Dani vs Darcy

by casliyn



Series: O8 Domestic Fluff [4]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Fights, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Lou and Debbie have difficulty trying to control Dani and Darcy as they butt heads over a vacation Dani is determined to plan for her and the girls.*Inspired by that ICONIC, now-viral video of Kim and Kourtney Kardashian arguing over a fucking photo shoot*





	Dani vs Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @Casliyn  
> Follow me on Twitter: @casliynocean

“They’re arguing again,” Constance announces as she enters the room with Liam trailing behind her with his skateboard under his arm. 

Debbie and Lou look up from their tablet and quickly exchange a look.

Lou’s face scrunches as she stands up and crosses over to the counter to pour herself another serving of tea from the brewing teapot.

“Dani and Darce?” Debbie’s eyebrow furrows as she looks at Constance and Liam for confirmation.

Liam nods and sits on the counter giving his two mothers an irritated huff,

“I think it has something to do with that vacation they’ve been planning for them and all of the girls.” he puts his elbow on the table and his chin in the palm of his hand.

Lou finishes pouring and places the teapot back on the kettle with a small huff.

“Whose idea was it to let them plan their own vacation anyway? We would’ve been better off taking them to Disneyland for the eighteenth fucking time.” she protests as she makes her way over to Liam and ruffles his hair.

The ten-year-old groans and rolls his eyes,

“I wish  _ I  _ got to go on a vacation..” he shrinks on the stool as Constance slides onto the one next to him and rubs his back gently.

“I hear ya’ kid, anything to get out of New York for a minute.” she leans forward and picks a few pretzels from the mini bowl on the center of the counter.

Debbie stands up and walks over to the counter and gives her son a sympathetic look.

“Are you sure I can’t go spend a few days with Uncle Danny and Aunt Tess?” he looks up at his mother with sympathetic eyes.

She gives him a small pout and ruffles his hair; much like Lou.

“I’m positive. Uncle Danny got into….some  _ trouble  _ and he has to handle a few things.” she stumbles over her words as she tries to explain.

Liam groans and plays with the wheels of his skateboard.

Debbie and Lou exchange a small pout with one another.

Since Dani was eighteen and Darcy was sixteen (almost seventeen), most of the energy went towards the two girls since they were both so high maintenance and  _ now  _ at each other’s throats. 

Often, that left Liam to the side unfortunately as Lou and Debbie were always scrambling to calm down their teenage daughters (who were complete carbon copies of them).

“Uncle Harry said he has a Disney conference in a few days..you can go to that, honey.” Lou walks over and pats Liam’s hand with a small smile.

“ _ Or,  _ we can go to Coney Island with Uncle Harry,” Constance suggests with a warm smile and nudges Liam which prompts the young boy to smile.

A smile breaks out onto Liam’s face as he nods and Constance pulls him in for a side hug.

“See? You’re going to have fun.” Debbie pulls out her phone and begins to send off a text to Tammy about their upcoming family dinner and  _ what  _ she would be bringing.

She was in the mood for a no kids night since her kids wanted to act so crazy all of a fucking sudden.

* * *

 

“Auntie Debs, Uncle Lou.” Zoe walks into the upstairs living room. 

Debbie looks up from her book and Lou looks up from the paperwork of the club’s finances she was mulling over.

“Yes, darling.” Lou clears her throat

“Dani and Darce are arguing again.” she gives a defeated groan which prompts the two parents to share an irritated look.

Debbie rolls her eyes and stands up from the couch and adjusts her robe and walks over to the teenage girl.

“Where are they?” Lou raises an eyebrow as she stands up and begins to follow Zoe who stars walking towards a door down the hallway.

“They’re outside…” she twists open the door of the balcony and reveals Dani who is sitting in a chair towards the steel walls of the silver balcony and Darcy who sits on the opposing side single couch with a tense look on her face.

The two parents look around as they make their way onto the large balcony and Debbie begins to make her way over to Dani who runs a hand through her long brunette hair.

“Okay you, what’s happening with this vacation.” she nestles herself on the armchair of the single seat Dani sits at as Lou sits on the armchair of Darcy’s and Zoe nestles back on the couch next to Scarlett and Ruby.

Dani groans in irritation and continues to type on her phone.

“I’ve been sitting here for the past three weeks trying to plan this vacation and literally  _ everyone  _ is okay with what we have planned so far  _ except  _ for Darcy who is proving to be no help.”

Darcy rolls her eyes.

“That’s because you’ve been ignoring literally  _ everything  _ I’ve been saying.” Darcy leans forward in her seat which prompts Lou to lean forward and hold a hand up.

“If this is a  _ group _ trip then you need to make your decisions as a group, girls.” Lou talks with her hands which prompts Dani to groan.

“Then tell Darcy to stop walking around with that stick up her ass.” she points at Darcy.

“Guys, it’s not that serious.” Zoe pipes up from her side of the couch and Scarlett nods.

“Exactly. We can always just get a hotel in the city for a few days..” Scarlett suggests with a shrug of her shoulders.

Debbie points at Scarlett.

“That’s not a bad idea. If you guys can’t agree on anything, just go with that idea,” she suggests.

Dani scrolls on her phone and shakes her head.

“I’m not canceling  _ our  _ trip because Darcy wants to act like a fucking spoiled brat.” she narrows her eyes at Debbie who holds a hand up.

“Daniell-”

“What? So now  _ I’m  _ a bitch because I don’t want to be out there for more than two weeks?”

“Darcind-”

“You’re a bitch because you have no fucking consideration for everyone else and their fucking schedules.” Dani puts her phone down and adjusts herself in her seat.

Lou claps her hands.

“You two need to stop it,  _ now.”  _ Debbie raises her voice as Lou holds her hands up.

“I’ve told you a  _ million  _ times I can’t move that appointment from six.” she shakes her head, “Scarlett and Ruby both have photoshoots that day and Zoe has an appointment too.” she points at the girls on the couch.

“You’re the  _ only  _ person here who doesn’t do shit.” Dani continues with a slight rise in her voice.

Darcy rolls her eyes,

“Dani, I’m not going on a plane to another fucking country when I’m not fucking ready. I already told you that I’ll be out of town before that.” she puts a hand on her chest which prompts Lou to open her mouth to speak but she just closes it.

Usually, this would be where Lou would intervene and try to calm the girls down but from the way their swearing and speaking to each other, it’s evident they won’t be slowing down anytime soon.

Better to let them battle it out until they both got tired.

“You don’t do shit, Darcy!” Dani slaps her thigh angrily as Debbie rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

“All you do is sit on your ass all day and complain, some of us have business and ventures and cannot afford to pick up shop and go wherever the fuck we want whenever.”

Darcy huffs out in irritation as she leans forward in her seat.

“I never said that you don’t have shit to do!” her shoulders tense up in aggravation, “What I’m saying is that  _ I’m  _ not able to leave that fucking day.” she sticks a finger in her chest.

Dani turns in her seat,

“Well, maybe if you have a fucking business that you were passionate about, you would know what it takes to run a fucking business but you  _ don’t... _ so don’t act like you know what I’m talking about.”

Darcy runs a hand through her platinum blonde hair and shakes her head.

“Do you or do you not know how to fucking listen?” she points at Dani angrily. 

Dani shakes her head and turns back towards Debbie,

“Fine. You want to act like a fucking bitch, go ahead. You’re not going on the trip anymore.. _ goodbye. _ ” Dani picks up the phone and begins to scroll through it yet again.

Having had enough, Debbie leans forward and plucks the device out of Dani’s hands.

“None of you are going on this trip anymore.” she stands up which prompts Dani’s head to whip around in confusion.

“I’m planning it! I’m planning the trip and she doesn’t have to be apart of it.” she points at herself as Debbie crosses her arms.

She shakes her head,

“Not anymore. We don’t tolerate spoiled brats and send them on trips to foreign countries on vacation.” she scolds the two girls.

Lou crosses her arms and stands up from the armchair,

“ _ Exactly.  _ And no more swearing, you two sound like sailors.” she scolds them and plucks Darcy’s phone from her hand.

Darcy crosses her arms as Dani grits her teeth and runs a hand through her brunette locks.

“Not to mention, you two are  _ grounded. _ ” Debbie leans against the railing which prompts Dani to rub her temples.

Lou nods at that as she joins Debbie against the railing.

“ _ Yes.  _ No phones, television, or leaving this house for anything but school for two whole weeks.”

Darcy puts a hand on her forehead and grits her teeth as Dani crosses her arms and hunched her shoulders.

“Any questions?” Debbie raises an eyebrow at her two daughters which prompts them to shake their heads.

Darcy stands up and makes her way towards the door,

“I’m going to my room.” she exits swiftly.

Dani rolls her eyes as she stands up and makes her way towards the door, 

“Same. Cause apparently that’s all where I can go now.” she retorts with a snarl.

The two parents exchange a look and return back to Scarlett, Ruby, and Zoe.

“Sorry we had to cancel your trip, we couldn’t handle the girls’ acting like that.” Debbie nods her head to the three girls who all nod.

Ruby clears her throat,

“It’s fine. I didn’t want to go on the trip  _ anyway.”  _ she leans against the couch cushion and rolls her eyes backward.

They watch as the three girls get up and exit the balcony leaving the two of them alone for the first time in minutes.

Debbie releases a deep breath and runs a hand through her hair.

“Great job Mama Ocean.” Lou winks at Debbie which prompts her to give her wife a soft smile.

“Pleasure’s all mine... _ Daddy Ocean.”  _ Debbie smiles up at Lou and runs a hand through her blonde bob with a smirk playing on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comment and or kudos!


End file.
